


with kindness on your tongue

by MiniNephthys



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, sirius conclusion references but not technically spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ashe's first time being intimate with Noel.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	with kindness on your tongue

Ashe never thought he’d have this kind of intimacy with anyone.

Baring yourself this way necessarily means being vulnerable. Physically, and emotionally. One is a risk he’s used to taking in pursuit of his wish, but the other… Never.

But the soft flush on Noel’s skin makes Ashe’s heart race for completely different reasons than usual. The weak smile that says that Noel’s as nervous as he is right now.

“I can’t remember the last time I was shirtless in front of someone else,” Noel says, as he undoes the last button. He hesitates a moment longer before shrugging his shirt off entirely. His chest is small enough that he can get away without binding.

“Is it alright if I…? I-I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.” Ashe is pretty sure his face is bright red. Of course he’s seen bare breasts in a medical capacity before, but seeing your boyfriend’s breasts is completely different!

Noel’s smile is so fond that it’s dizzying. “It’s okay. You can touch wherever you want. It’s not as if these are the most disgusting part of my body, after all…” He chuckles, a touch awkwardly.

Ashe frowns, and lightly pinches Noel’s cheek. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re not disgusting.” He brushes Noel’s bangs back to press a kiss over his closed eyelid. “Even this.”

“…You really are too kind,” Noel says.

They’ve had this conversation a million times before, and neither of them are willing to change their minds. Instead of argue the point further, Ashe gently cups Noel’s chest in his hands. Noel breathes in sharply, escalating to a groan when Ashe starts to rub his palm.

Ashe teases one of Noel’s nipples with his thumb, and is rewarded with a startled moan of “A-Ashe-!”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Ashe says with a cheeky grin, as his other hand joins the first. “So if you could tell me exactly how you’re feeling right now, it would really help me out~”

“Ah… I can’t say something so embarrassing…” Noel’s blush extends down to his collarbone. He turns his head to press his scarlet face into a pillow.

That only makes Ashe determined to tease him more. He dips his head and flicks his tongue over one nipple.

“Ashe!” Noel grips onto Ashe’s hair, holding him in place for a moment before he realizes himself and lets go. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to be so forceful…”

“No need to apologize.” Ashe’s breath on his skin makes Noel shiver. “I want to make you lose control.” He kisses his way down Noel’s chest and stomach, before encountering the barrier of pants. “May I…?”

“Please,” Noel says, muffled into the pillow.

Noel’s pants and underwear join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Ashe presses his tongue against where Noel is already wet and feels his full-body shudder.

Ashe wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t know what he was doing, but this is pretty difficult to get wrong. Everything he does makes Noel gasp and clutch his hair.

“Ashe, Ashe, Ashe…!”

Ashe sucks on Noel’s clit, and Noel near wails. He slaps his free hand over his own mouth.

That gets Ashe to pull back. “I want to hear you.” He presses a kiss to the inside of Noel’s thigh. “For me, please?”

Noel breathes in sharply, and slowly uncovers his mouth. “…Alright. If that’s what you want.”

Noel really is too kind. But somehow, Ashe only wants to reward him for it.


End file.
